


The Other Half of Me

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Yuuri threw his head back and practically wailed, either forgetting they were in a public place or not caring at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complete porn. Nothing else. Inspired by an art post I saw on Tumblr.

As many times as they had done this already, Victor was still overcome with excitement each and every time. Yuuri was straddling the toilet, palms flat against the tiled wall in front of him. Spit was dribbling down his chin as Victor worked two fingers in his mouth, Yuuri sucking on them so hard Victor worried he might choke on them. His free hand was stroking Yuuri slowly and rhythmically, the flesh hardening in his grip.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his neck, lips placing a butterfly kiss against the skin causing the other man to whimper. “So beautiful…” He could feel his own dick straining against his dress pants begging to be released as he rubbed up against Yuuri’s bare ass. Pulling his fingers loose from swollen lips he pushed Yuuri down further, hand abandoning the younger man’s dick for his hair, and slicked up his now exposed hole before slowly entering a digit.

 

Another whimper came from Yuuri, his cheek now pressed up against the tile as Victor worked his finger inside of him. His heart was racing wildly in his chest with enthusiasm at the thought that anyone could walk in here at any second and hear Yuuri moaning with pleasure. Feeling his fingers growing dry he pulled out shoved them back into Yuuri’s mouth, the man sucking on them greedily and hurriedly. Victor used that moment to unzip his trousers, his penis bouncing out proudly and stimulated, a bead of pre-cum already at the head. 

 

Yuuri trembled when Victor began to rub up against him, moving his fingers back to his hole and entering two this time. The skin was stretching and loosening easily, Yuuri relaxing more and more with every touch. Victor could feel a bead of sweat drip down his temple when he entered a third finger, Yuuri pressing back on the digits with a moan. It was so obscene Victor had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep him from coming right then and there. 

 

“Victor...please,” Yuuri breathed, wiggling his ass as Victor continued to work it with his fingers.

 

Smiling, Victor pulled his fingers free and held out his palm in front of Yuuri’s mouth to spit in. “Don’t worry, my little piglet, I will give you what you want.” Yuuri obliged and Victor coated his length and spread Yuuri’s cheeks, admiring the already flushed hole. It was almost too much. Sucking in a breath he lined up and slowly began to push in. 

 

Yuuri threw his head back and practically wailed, either forgetting they were in a public place or not caring at all. Victor couldn’t help but moan himself as he continued to sink in, the warm and tight heat engulfing him. Finally all the way in he pulled Yuuri up against his chest and nibbled at his ear. “You feel so good, Yuuri...so tight.”

 

Reaching up, Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s silver hair, his back arching beautifully with the movement. “Victor..please move.”

 

Obliging, Victor pulled out slowly and gave a hard thrust forward forcing Yuuri all the way up on the toes of his sneakers. One hand snaked up under his hoodie against his soft belly while the other continued to stroke Yuuri’s neglected member in time with his thrusts. The slapping of skin echoed in the bathroom making no effort to mask what they were doing should anyone walk in. Victor’s thrusts were slow but hard and purposeful, drawing beautiful moans from Yuuri’s lips with each one. Closing his bright blue eyes he started trailing feather light kisses from Yuuri’s ear down his neck, careful not to leave any marks that could show during competition. 

 

“Vic...tor,” Yuuri gasped between thrusts, struggling to keep himself grounded from the momentum of the thrusts.

 

“Are you close, Yuuri?” Victor purred, fingers brushing against his sensitive nipples. Apparently, he was, as that was enough to send him over the edge, warm liquid shooting out all over his hand as he stroked Yuuri through to completion. 

 

Yuuri collapsed, Victor’s arms the only thing still keeping him upright. Victor could feel him still trembling with orgasm and began pounding in with far more earnest. “Yu-uri…,” he panted, feeling that warm coil start to form in the pit of his stomach. At some point, Victor had used his strength to lift Yuuri off the ground completely, the younger skater’s foot now braced against the wall to help keep them both upright. 

 

With everything he had Victor pounded into Yuuri one, two, three more times. With a loud cry he shoved all the way in, his load coating Yuuri’s walls with white release. Both skaters were shaking now, their breaths coming in heavy pants. Carefully, Victor put Yuuri back down and slowly pulled out, his come dripping out of Yuuri’s hole and creating a puddle at the base of their feet. The sight of it was almost enough to make Victor hard again. 

 

Unable to help himself he coat his fingers in his own come and shoved them back into Yuuri’s red and swollen hole. Yuuri cried out and Victor could see his thick thighs shaking violently as he tried to keep himself standing. Grinning, Victor pulled out and raised them to Yuuri’s lips, coating them in come before pushing in. Victor’s chest puffed up in pride knowing he was the reason Yuuri was a trembling mess before him. 

 

Retracting his fingers he reached for the toilet paper and pulled off a huge wad to clean himself and Yuuri enough so their actions wouldn’t show through their clothing. Stuffing himself back in and smoothing out his suit he flushed the toilet and knelt down to help pull Yuuri’s sweats back up. “Are you alright?”

 

Yuuri hummed and nodded slightly, “Just need a second…”

 

Kissing his neck one last time Victor unlocked the stall door and stepped out, pausing instantly. Minami was standing there with insanely large eyes and an open mouth. Smirking, Victor moved to the sink and turned on the water, not acknowledging Minami’s presence. Over the running water he could hear the door slam and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the young skater was now gone. 

 

Yuuri must not have noticed as he finally came out of the stall and joined Victor at the sink. His face was still flushed and his dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. Reaching out lovingly Victor brushed away the strands and smiled.

 

How lucky was he to have this?

  
  



End file.
